suda51fandomcom-20200213-history
Restaurant Fukushima
Restaurant Fukushima (懐石料亭“フクシマ”, Kaiseki ryōtei “Fukushima”) is a location in killer7. It is the setting of the first half of Target01: Sunset. Layout The restaurant, which is located somewhere in Washington, DC, is owned by ex-UN Party leader Toru Fukushima. It is a traditional, high-end Japanese restaurant or ryōtei, a kind of dining establishment commonly used by businessmen and politicians for important meetings. Despite the lack of space in Washington, the restaurant occupies a surprisingly large area; the premises stretch back some way, comprised of multiple buildings, guest rooms, several large courtyards and an expansive annexe area at the rear of the restaurant. This area is dominated by a large pond in the middle of the garden, around which four small outhouses are situated, while a small island in the middle of the pond provides access to Fukushima's private quarters. Sunset The Smith Syndicate is dispatched to the restaurant by Christopher Mills in order to assassinate Fukushima. Upon arrival MASK de Smith is greeted by several members of staff who transform into Heaven Smiles, and as no other staff are seen in the restaurant (apart from Fukushima's personal assistant Julia Kisugi), it is presumed that they have all been either transformed into Smiles as well or have been killed by them. This latter theory is supported by Jean DePaul's words to MASK when the two encounter each other in the restaurant's kitchen. As the killer7 progress through the restaurant, several parts of the building are found heavily damaged and on fire, although it is not clear what the cause is. On several occasions MASK must use his strength to remove debris and wreckage obstructing the way. After Fukushima is shot dead by Kisugi during his meeting with Harman the Smiths must face off against her in a large, burning hall located behind Fukushima's private rooms. Trivia * The four outhouses in the Annexe area all contain traditional washi paintings of the four animals traditionally associated in Chinese and Japanese culture with the cardinal compass directions and seasons: ** The Black Tortoise (玄武, Genbu) of the North, which represents Winter. In killer7 it is referred to as Black Warrior. It is usually depicted as a snake coiling around a tortoise, both animals traditionally associated with long life, although in killer7 it is instead depicted as a tortoise with the head, neck and tail of a snake. ** The Azure Dragon (青竜, Seiryuu) of the East, which represents Spring. It is traditionally said to defend the city of Kyoto. ** The Vermilion Bird (朱雀, Suzaku) of the South, which represents Summer. Western interpretations often depict it as a creature similar to the Phoenix, and in killer7 it is referred to as Red Phoenix. Several paintings of the bird can be found throughout the restaurant. ** The White Tiger (白虎, Byakko) of the West, which represents Autumn. The traditional depiction of the Tiger as the creature of the 'West' versus the Dragon as the creature of the 'East' is referenced in No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle in the fight between the American Travis Touchdown (whose signature animal is a tiger) and the Japanese Ryuji (whose signature animal is a dragon). The opposite curiously occurs in Killer Is Dead, where the Japanese Hamada-Yama sports a tiger tattoo while it is the American Bryan Roses who sports one of a dragon. * Quite a few rooms and puzzles seem to have been removed from the stage. Some of the rooms being the "Music room", "Restrooms", "Banquet hall" and a few rooms containing the removed incense puzzles, "Ryouri" puzzles and light switch puzzles. * Restaurant Fukushima is designed after the Katsura villa. even the patterns on the restaurant doors are the exact same as the ones in the real life Katsura Villa. Category:Places in killer7